


rpf ig

by tom_the_holland



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Lance Sweets, Wendell Bray/Jack Hodgins, Wendell Bray/Seeley Booth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	rpf ig

Wendell had just been told that he had cancer. His stomach dropped, his heart stopped, his mouth snapped open. He excused himself, trying to hold himself together, and got out the door. He didn’t know where he should go. He got in a taxi and told the driver to take him home.

Wendell sat on his couch in his work clothes and just cried. He bawled his eyes out for a solid hour, barely stopping to breathe. His eyes were red and his face was swollen and his voice had gone hollow.

There was a knock at the door. Wendell immediately knew who it was. He hesitated but opened the door to let Booth in. Booth looked devastated to see Wendell like this, he couldn’t help his friend.

Wendell tried to make an excuse but Booth came in anyway. Booth sat him down and just spoke to him. He didn’t try to distract him, he just reassured him.

Wendell cried more and more until he looked at Seeley, into his kind brown eyes, and realised that he loved this man.

He kissed him. Wendell kissed Booth, and Booth kissed back. Booth knew this was wrong, this wasn’t what God wanted. It was wrong for two men to be together, but Booth also knew that sex was allowed when you cared for the person you’re having it with, and he loved Wendell.

Booth held Wendell’s face as Wendell’s tears hit Booth’s cheeks. Wendell moved across the couch to sit on Booth’s lap. He kept kissing him, hard and messily.

Booth stood up and held Wendell, his legs entwined around Booth’s waist, and carried him through to the bedroom. He set him down on the bed and pulled off his jacket and shoes. 

Wendell pulled off his own jeans and top and Booth stripped down to just his shirt and pants. Booth climbed back onto Wendell. Booth kissed Wendell’s bare chest and Wendell pulled Booth’s pants down.

Booth let his pants fly off and unbuttoned his jacket. 

Wendell was getting hard as Booth kissed his body and undressed, he needed Booth in him. As Booth pulled his shirt off, Wendell pulled a condom out of the bedside table.

They were running their hands all over each other, both men getting super hard. Wendell started kissing Booth’s chest and rolled him onto his back. Wendell’s lips moved down to his abs and down to his underwear. Wendell pulled Booth’s underwear slowly down and pulled out Booth’s long, thick cock.

Wendell gasped and softly kissed the tip. Booth’s body became rigid. Wendell put the tip in his mouth and moved down the shaft. Booth moaned really loudly and his hands found Wendell’s head.

Booth pushed Wendell’s head all the way onto his cock and he could hear Wendell starting to gag. Wendell had never seen a dick this size before, it was at least eight inches and was thicker than his own.

Booth had to change his position. He wanted to fuck Wendell properly. He pulled Wendell’s head off his cock and pulled him up the bed. He rolled Wendell over and pulled his underwear down. Wendell’s cock was also really big and Wendell needed to cum. Booth pulled Wendell’s legs up and lined his cock up with Wendell’s ass.

“Wait,” Wendell pulled out the condom. “Let me.”

Wendell opened the packet and rolled the small condom onto Booth’s rock-hard dick. Booth was nearly cumming already. 

Wendell guided Booth’s protected dick into him and as Booth pushed, Wendell shouted out in pleasure and pain. Booth had to cover Wendell’s mouth to stop from everyone hearing, but he kept thrusting and Wendell kept jacking himself off. 

Wendell scratched Booth’s bare back as he got fucked and let this man’s weight completely exhaust him. Wendell came in his hand and it flicked onto Booth’s chest.

Booth moaned loudly, his hand loosening on Wendell’s mouth and he came deep in Wendell’s ass. He groaned so loudly and slowly retracted.

He pulled the condom off his exhausted dick and lay down next to Wendell. Wendell pulled the duvet onto himself and cuddled up to Booth.

“I love you, Seeley,” he said, pushing his head into Booth’s sweaty armpit.

“I love you too, Wendell.”


End file.
